Hollywood Adventure
by thenightisstillyoung23
Summary: Life at Iridium has been tough.But the girls are in for a huge surprise. Contains an OC. Hiatus.
1. Wait,WHAT?

**Hello!**

**This is a story that is the best thing ever to me.**

**Hollywood Adventure is a stardom Every Witch Way story.**

**If you hate that kind of thing,leave.**

**Enjoy!**

"Emma Alonso,Olivia Henson,Mia Black,Madeline Van Pelt,Andi Cruz to the gym!"

Emma's POV

This is new.

All of us to gym?

Why?

We all head to the gym and see cameramen,clothes and lights.

"You're here!I have something important to tell,but I think the boys would rather tell you." said my excited Dad.

Jax,Daniel and Diego appeared."You're going to Hollywood!"

We were so excited, even Andi smiled.

"Let me guess,you are coming with us?"Olivia smirked.

"Most likely."Daniel smiled.

"But before you go,realize that you are singing and you will be famous and getting jobs."the principal said.

"What kind of jobs?"

"Magazine shoots,acting,etc."

We freaked out again.

I was totally speechless.

And why wouldn't I be?


	2. First Order Of Business

**This picks up right after the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**No inside POV in this chapter.**

Each girl had been assigned a character to portray.

Emma was the good girl.

Olivia was the social butterfly.

Andi was the badass.

Maddie was the mean girl.

Mia was the outcast.

After the shoot,the girls all walked home together.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us."Emma warned

"Who cares about work?"Maddie said in disgust.

"Whatever,some of us have priorities."Olivia snapped.

"Maddie,we aren't going to be on the beach all day,we have to actually care about things."Mia said,snapping Maddie into reality.

"I am packing,good bye."

"But we don't know what the weather's like."Emma said worryingly.

"Summer all year long with no rains sometimes."Olivia informed.

"Now,I can pack!"The others said.

"Bye!"

**Well this story is my #1 priority right now and Past Secrets Are Haunting Us is on hiatus.**

**Bye Friends!**


	3. Hell hath no fury like a early flight

**Hello,awesome people!**

**This is the best thing I've ever written here.**

**If you agree or disagree, review or PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

It's 3 am at The Henson Estate

Olivia's POV

I was about 30 minutes into a dream when my airport alarm rang.

I have to get up now.

Well,30 min is better than 2 seconds,right?

I have to drive everyone to the airport,so I better get to it.

I arrive at Emma's house to pick her up and this ANGEL has all of the girls sleepover at her house.

As Emma slid into the passenger seat,I explained why I looked like a zombie.

I had been booking first class tickets for everyone and I had to argue with a demented airport employee and an insane family that consisted of 2 parents and 3 bratty children.

The madness ended at 2:30 A.M.

I was lucky to get any sleep.

All of the girls were tired,but after I told them the hell I'd been put through,their sleep schedules were irrelevant.

I have some good friends.

The boys would leave Miami at 12:00 P.M.

Those lucky bastards won't even appreciate it.

Excuse me,Jax won't appreciate it.

Anyway,we arrived at the airport and we board our first class seats.

The attendant speaks into the loudspeaker,"Do we have five people with flexible travel plans willing to give up seats?"

Hell no,you don't.

I exchanged the look with Emma and she exchanged the look with the other girls.

"Ok,I'm sorry,but no one wants to give up their seats.

We have the nearest flight out tomorrow at 12:00."The flight attendant looked pale.

Los Angeles,here we come!

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**Please review your opinion.**

**It matters.**

**Bye,Friends!**


	4. Glamour Kills and Fashion Steals

**So,by the look of the response I'm getting,not any of you like this story.**

**You probably don't even know it exists.**

**Well,it does!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emma's POV**

Someone,_please_ pinch me.

We are not in LA.

We are not opening Lily Singh's LA comedy show.

We are not competing at the most competitive talent competition in the country.

We will not ever be famous.

Lucky for us,it's true.

ALL of it.

Okay,maybe not the famous part,but the rest is ALL real.

I gathered everyone in a huddle.

"Okay, are here,in Los Angeles,California.

The city of have arrived."I said confidently.

"When we get back to the hotel,I'll discuss the competition numbers we're entering."Olivia stated sharply.

"I have the details on Lilly's tour.I also volunteer to design costumes."Maddie added excitedly.

"I'll help Maddie."Mia smiled.

"I'll get the music for the competition."Andi shared.

"I also have news for some other projects we're up for."Olivia looked more excited.

"Great!Ready?"Emma asked.

"1,2,3,GO TEAM!"The girls shouted in unison.

"Well,technically,Daniel's not here,so..."Olivia said semi awkwardly

"Whatever."Maddie snapped.

Well,this will be a trip to remember.

I hope that's a good thing.

**I hope you enjoy that awesome chapter.**

**Next chapter,the boys are coming and the ship feels are arriving.**

**That's all I can say.**

**Sorry!**

**Have an awesomesauce day,Friends!**


	5. Hello,boys!

**Hello.**

**I'm back.**

**I got reviews and you seem to like this story.**

**Awesome!**

**So,you might recognize some of the songs and things they're doing.**

**I don't own a lot of it.**

**Just going to let you know.**

**Enjoy the story,Friends!**

Olivia's POV

We are in the hotel.

I'm about ready to announce our acts in the talent show.

"Okay,team,I've got the numbers on this list I wrote on the plane.

Group acts:Moulin Rouge,Wear 'Em Out,and Happiness.

Trios:Jailhouse Rock and Fiesta

Duets:Promiscuous,Flaws and All and Here With Me Now

Solos:Sweet Dreams,One Woman Army and Endlessly.

Whadda ya think?"

"Awesome line 's doing what,though?"Mia asked.

"When the boys get here." I stated,even though it stung.

The girls groaned.

"It's 's going with me to pick them up?"

I grinned thoughtfully as the girls screamed.

"Mia."I decided.

She wouldn't be annoyingly mushy.

The others groaned again.

"I'd put something cute on if I were you.

The boys wouldn't mind seeing it."

Andi,Emma and Maddie ran for their rooms.

Mia shook her head as I laughed.

"Things girls will do."

I nodded as we left to the parking garage to get in the car.

Soon,we arrived at their gate.

Daniel,Diego,Philip and Jax were waiting as we pulled up to the curb.

"Well,look what the cat dragged in."I said happily.

"Never thought you'd be so excited see me,Henson."Jax smirked.

"You thought I was excited?I can't wait until you see the girls."I warned.

"It's so annoying,it's cute."Mia added.

"I thought you'd be excited to see me,Liv."He said.

"I am,I'm just tired.

Try driving a car full of horny,boy crazy girls at 3 am.

You'll understand."I explained.

"We're here!"Mia shouted

"That was a short drive."Philip said.

We all walked up the stairs up to our room.

The boys dragged their suitcases into the suite.

"Woah."The boys all said in unison.

"It's huge."l added,as if I hadn't seen it before.

"We're home!"Mia announced happily.

Immediately the girls ran out of their rooms,looking very good.

For a 15 minute drive,that is.

"Hey,we didn't know you'd be home by now!"Emma said,confused.

"Well,we are!You look great."Jax said.

Emma melted all over herself.

I was indifferent.

I don't need a boyfriend trying to always be romantic.

"Before we all puke,I have to show the boys the rooms."Mia said,interrupting the flirtfest before it became gross.

Way to save the day,Mia.

I walked over to the couch and made myself comfortable.

I deserved it.

**Hey!**

**I hope you love that chapter.**

**There will be more romance,I promise.**

**Until then,stay awesomesauce.**

**Bye,Friends!**


	6. It's not easy being me

**Hello.**

**I wrote another chapter for you.**

**Read it,I guess.**

_**Okay,let's try that**_** again...**

**Hey,guys!**

**So,Daniel is not with Mia.**

**Sorry!**

**Mia finds romance distracting.**

**Enjoy!**

Daniel's POV

I still can't believe this is happening.

I'm in Los Angeles with my girlfriend.

Olivia.

Sometimes I think she works too hard and no one ever acknowledges it.

Maybe she'll get to relax a little bit today.

Maddie's POV

I'm worn out.

Designing these costumes without any help is difficult.

Designing costumes with no idea what you're doing is exhausting.

I put down my design journal and went into the living room.

"Liv?"

"Yeah,Mads?"

"Can we please have the competition meeting in 5?"

"Everyone,get your butts out here!"

"We're coming!"The others replied.

Well,that was quick.

Everyone came running to the living room.

"Competition meeting?"Andi asked.

"If everyone else was as quick as you,I would never have to speak again." Olivia said gratefully.

I knew what I had to do.

"PROXY!"I hollered.

"I'm coming!"Diego shouted back.

Soon,everyone was gathered in front of Olivia.

She really can get things done.

"I have called this meeting to action,so we are not confused on our jobs."

She told us the assignments for competition.

"Any questions?"Olivia asked

No one moved.

"Maddie has the deets on our Lilly Singh show."

I walk up to the front as Olivia takes a seat.

"The people who were chosen are performing.

I know it's Ariana Grande songs.

So we choose now so they announce us properly."

That did not sound weird.

At ALL.

Anyway,after Olivia announced our 17 magazine shoot, recording studio dates and audition sides,we all go back to our rooms to relax.

According to the schedule,it's the only real downtime we're getting.

Olivia's POV

It's been a few hours.

I'm tired,somewhat annoyed and sad.

Daniel walks into the room,interrupting my depressing thoughts.

"You,okay?You seem distracted."

"Nothing,I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know.I don't know how I feel.I won't see you as much anymore when the schedule kicks in,and I am exhausted and frustrated,and I don't want to be that girl who just complains all the 's hard-

Daniel had pressed his soft lips onto my neck.

I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 and nothing could stop it.

When I finally got the strength to push him away,I asked,"What was that for?"

Daniel smiled,"You seemed stressed.

I didn't want to make it worse by saying anything stupid."

"But you never say anything.

You're awesome.

I still liked it,therefore you are the person who can always calm me down somehow."

I wrapped my arms around him.

Maybe Los Angeles wouldn't be so tough after all.


	7. Welcome to Boot Camp

**Hello.**

**I'm here.**

**I have an update for you.**

_**Please**_** forgive me for being a lazy bastard and not updating in a while.**

**Enjoy!**

Mia's POV

It's been 1 week.

Olivia choreographed all of the dances except for the Wear 'Em Out number and the high school appreciation number,or as we call it,the intimidation number because it is first and large.

Emma,Olivia,Andi Maddie and I decided to have Boot Camp for the Iridium High appreciation number because there will be over 100 people on the floor.

Boot Camp is starts today,and Maddie made uniforms for us and designed costumes for the other performers.

"Maddie,you rock.

"The uniforms are so cute,yet so intimidating."I commented.

"I second that."Olivia added.

Maddie was totally humble,which was surprising.

"Ok, Andrew, take us to the hiking hills in Culver City."

Our driver did what I instructed him to.

A lot of the dancers were on time,which was good.

"Listen up.

You're here for one reason and one reason only, to be in the appreciation number.

I will separate you into five groups and you will be dancing for each mentor you're with, understood?"

The dancers nodded in fear of angering Olivia.

Believe me,_nothing_ is scarier than an angry Olivia.

"Okay you to you and all of you behind her, you guys are going with Mia."

The girls followed me.

I heard Olivia time the assignments to the other girls and the rest of us.

I was excited as the time approached to teach our part of this important number.

" Okay girls now you're with me and we're doing Christina Aguilera featuring Pitbull,Feel This Moment.

This number is really important to me and you absolutely cannot mess up,am I understood?"

The girls nodded.

They seem scared of me.

That didn't make me feel very confident in the number.

I have to ease up a bit.

As I started to teach the dance,I took a more relaxed approach.

Now that is how you teach a class.

After Day 1 of Boot Camp was over,we headed back to the hotel room and relaxed.

Mission Los Angeles was not going to be easy.

At ALL.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**I will try to put Past Secrets Are Haunting Us as top priority for fanfiction,but I can't promise anything.**

**As always,stay awesomesauce and I'll see you soon.**

**Bye,Friends!**


	8. The Games Are Beginning

**OK.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I was very busy, with the billion other stories I have.**

**Anyway, I am happy to announce that Hollywood Adventure is no longer on hiatus.**

**Yay!**

**So this is the big chapter.**

**Enjoy?**

** Andi's POV**

We just finished rehearsing for the appreciation number, and it's looking amazing right now. The costumes are finished and we have our first gig in 2 weeks. Lots Angeles is really coming up for us.

"Andi, are you ready for the Lilly Singh gig?"Olivia asks, like she might piss herself out of excitement.

Ok, well second gig in 2 weeks.

We are so rushing, because they want us there at 9am.

It's 8:30.

So Mia, Olivia and I are all ready.

Emma and Maddie are forget we have a job to do.

"Guys, hurry up! If you aren't out here in 5, we are leaving without you!" Mia yells.

This is why I love these 2.

Emma comes running downstairs with her shoes in her hands.

Five minutes later, Maddie is still in the house.

We left that bitch.

Mia's POV

We shortly arrived, the venue only being so far from the house.

We could have waited, but where's the fun in that?

So we get out of the car, and see Maddie running towards us.

"Why did you leave me?" Maddie bellows, like I didn't warn her at all and we were just be shady.

We just looked at her, and walked toward our dressing rooms.

Why was she chosen to come here again?

Anyway, the day was full of work. Rehearsal, sound check, texting the boys,etc.

The show is about to start, and I am up first.

Hopefully I get this one right.

But is that _Desdemona and Agamemnon?_


End file.
